


Mission Impossible: Unbreakable Team

by AKG99



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Endgame, Everybody Dies, Explicit Language, F/M, Gun Violence, Violence, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKG99/pseuds/AKG99
Summary: "And ye shall know the truth and the truth shall make you free.""Who would make the best IMF agent in a real life?""Ilsa.""Oh yeah, most definitely Ilsa."
Relationships: Ilsa Faust/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This's more like an awful fan script, not fanfic, but I'm trying to tell my version of Mission Impossible story. Thanks for reading, if I make grammar mistakes I'm terribly sorry.

A mission was aborted due to a leakage of classified information, IMF has a mole. 

London, safe house.

Ethan: Where did we first meet?

Ilsa: Seriously, Me? Ethan?

Ethan: Sorry Ilsa, this's just a standard procedure.

Luther: Yes, you see we've all past the test.

Benji gave Luther a look, Brandt has already reached for the Beretta on his belt.

Ilsa: I can't believe you think I was the mole, what about trust and all that care about me shit? If I wanna betray you I would've done it long time ago!

Ethan: ANSWER ME.

Ilsa: Fine, at the Vienna Opera House. Satisfied?

Ethan sighed: I think we got it.

Suddenly "Ilsa" looked panicked: When did you find out?

Ethan: The real Ilsa would never talk like that and the way she looks at me like there's no one else in the world, you can't fake that.

Brandt coughed slightly. A slow blush was climbing Ethan's cheeks, he cleared his throat: Yes… and you… answered the question wrong. Right? Guys.

Benji, Luther, Brandt: 😒Yeah… there's that, too.

Brandt: Who said secret agent can't have relationships? It's so helpful for the work.

Luther: Thanks for my favourite couple changed all that, I'll go down with this ship.  
Ethan: Guys…😰  


Mission Impossible theme music starts to play, Ethan light the fuse and highlight scenes show up, at the end of the music, words on the screen: Mission Impossible: Unbreakable Team

Few months later. Langley. A Secret Hearing.

Chairman: Ms Faust, could you tell the panel why you want to join the IMF?

Ilsa: I have to admit I'm not an enthusiast for intelligence operation, I came here because of a person.

Chairman: Mr Ethan Hunt?

Ilsa nodded, tranquilly.

Chairman: Could you please explain the relationship between you and Mr Hunt?

Ilsa: He is my… friend, he helped me get out of MI6, so I want to repay him, for what he did for me.

Chairman: According to record, you saved his life for four times and you made a great contribution to bring down the Syndicate, apprehend Lane and help IMF solved the nuclear bomb crisis in Kashmir, that's already a very big repayment.

Ilsa exhaled deeply: I just wonder who's gonna protect him while he protect the world? Who will always trust him while his country doesn't, if America really honored heroes he wouldn't be in so many hard situations…

Erica Sloane: Ms Faust please focus on your statement about why you wanna join the IMF. She seated at the corner, said in a cold, firm tone of voice. Her words seem like a reminder to Ilsa.

Ilsa looked at Sloane, continued talking: …So I wonder what kind of government makes it's agents so devoted and loyal to. I'd love to work for people who will value and approve my ability, that's why I want to join the IMF… to serve… the country. 

Chairman: Thank you Ms Faust for your cooperation, the panel will review every file and information, we will let you know when the results come out.

Outside the CIA headquarters building.

Erica: Ms Faust, if you wanna join the team you should follow the rules here, any impulsive behavior or inappropriate words should be avoided.

Ilsa: I know. Sorry for what I said back there, I couldn't help myself when it comes to him.

Erica: Then learn to contain your feelings, whatever the situation is, mission always comes first, I think they taught you about that in MI6, too.  
Ilsa: I'll keep that in mind.

Erica stepped up the staircase heading to her office, she stopped and said: Contain it but don't lose it, that's what makes IMF different from other CIA's directorates.

Ilsa: I won't, I came here because of it. Thank you Director Sloane.

Erica: Now get ready for the polygraph examination and psychological test, this time no one can help you, good luck.

Ilsa watched her back disappeared at the door of the building.

It's gonna be a long day…


	2. Chapter 2

After Kashmir crisis the committee integrated resources and established a kind of coordination mechanism of multiple departments. Erica Sloane, director of the CIA, now held concurrent posts as the secretary of IMF, which gave IMF full operational authority, technical, military and logistic support from CIA's every directorate. But all those benefits also carried a price.

Langley. Director's office.

Benji: She's the best agent I've ever seen, she's even better than the official agents in CIA, you put a top agent like her in "The Farm"?! With a bunch of rookie boys and girls? It's ridiculous!

Erica: It's a process for every one who wanna join the CIA, no one can make an exception, Does the IMF ever follow any rules? Mr Hunt, manage your team correctly!

Ethan: Sorry, Director Sloane. 

Erica: Hunley really spoiled you, huh? Let me get things straight, IMF is under my leadership now, I’ll make sure your team get every kind of support but you must follow the rules here, or I will dissolve the IMF, which authorized by the committee. Did I make myself clear?

Ethan: Yes, Ms…Secretary.

Erica: Now get out of my office. 

Ethan and Benji walked out of door while deputy director for analysis John Huntington walked in with a pile of files in his hands.

Erica sat back in her chair, closed her eyes and rubbed her tired eyebrow.

Huntington: Tough conversation, I guess?

Erica: IMF is like a bunch of spoiled kids, I'm shocked by their rogue behaviors and disregard for protocol.

Huntington: Then why do you still accept the appointment of being IMF's secretary?

Erica: Because sometimes they're the only people you can count on. Did you get the analysis report of Ilsa Faust?

Huntington: Yes, here it is. Her professional skills and ability are very impressive. He handed the report to Erica.

Erica looked at Huntington: Impressive? A person can make our 30-year agency veteran use the word "impressive", she must be really good.

Huntington: I can guarantee that with my three decades of experience, she's a natural.

Erica: Great. Make the call, the camp starting today.

IMF office. Ilsa was packing for "The Farm" rookie camp.

Ethan: Do you really wanna do this?You should know it’s a hell of an experience, both physically and mentally, I've never meant to put you into this kind of thing, you had enough with the intelligence agency, I thought you could finally have a normal life, also I wouldn't carry that to a training camp.

Ilsa was testing an exquisite Swiss Army knife, The newly developed tool designed by the IMF's tech division, it weighs just 1.88 oz but is lethal ‘cause it has a built in laser cutter that can kill targets from 1000 feet away. 

Ilsa: Will you ever leave IMF and have a normal life, Ethan? 

Ethan: I…

Ilsa: I think we both know the answer… I used to say there's always people like us to fix the problem, save the world from danger, but you made me realize that the greater the ability, the greater the responsibility, you can't stand aside when you know you can do something, maybe it's an agent’s destiny… So I thought why don't I join the IMF to fight alongside you, protect you while you protect the world.

Ethan was so moved by llsa's words, she always understand him, like the other version of himself in the world. He gently looked at Ilsa's beautiful green eyes, put his arms around her, hold her tight, murmured: "Please be safe, Ilsa, please don't get hurt."

Ilsa: "That's what I wanna say to you, take care of yourself, don't caught in danger so I never have to worry."

They felt each other's warmth and special fragrance, It felt like a minute or a century, and time was no longer important to two people who cared about each other so deeply. 

"Ilsa, the camp started, you need to go." Benji walked in without noticing what was happening, Luther and Brandt were behind him.

Benji: Oh sorry, hope we didn't interrupt anything… Ilsa, why're you holding THAT Swiss Army knife？

Ethan and Ilsa separated reluctantly.

Brandt: I'm not surprised. He leaned against the door with his arms crossed, looking at them.

Ethan: It's not a training camp for you, right?

Ilsa: I'm afraid not. Sloane thought infiltration might start from the first day they're recruited, so she wants me to gather intelligence about a few targeted person.

Brandt: Classic CIA, endless mole hunting. I’m impressed that they take it from the beginning now.

Benji: But if she suspects them why let them get in the CIA, shouldn’t be easier to refuse them at the very first?

IIsa: Remember last year when you guys made Walker exposed himself at the safe house in London? The tactical team sent by Sloane was actually a bunch of “Farm” boys.

The atmosphere suddenly became intense, the team look at each other in shock.

Ethan: This is exactly what I want you to stay away with, you just got out of MI6 now you have to do this again? No, quit the whole thing right now!

Ilsa: I try so hard to make this far, I can't quit, besides, gathering intelligence inside the CIA won't be dangerous, god, it sounds so absurd.

Ethan: Ilsa, I have never…

Ilsa stopped him: I know, I know you've never meant to put me into this kind of thing, I'll be fine, I promise. So, it's the time. Any advice Benji?

Benji: Don't drink coffee there. It's awful, here's a great coffee machine I choose for you. You got it, girl!

Ilsa: Thank you Benji. What's the trick?  
Benji: What? There's no trick, it's really just a coffee machine.

Ilsa: Sorry, I made assumptions, but the knife is really good.

Benji: Be careful with it, the laser cut is lethal, I highly recommend don't use it, like EVER.

Luther gave Ilsa a big hug, "Be safe, kiddo." He said.

Ilsa: Thanks, Luther.

Ilsa looked at Brandt: A hug?

Brandt: God, it's a thing now? Okay, good luck, you. He hugged Ilsa.

Ilsa: Thank you, Brandt. It means a lot. Alright, guys, let's all don't get hurt, hope to see you soon.

Benji raised his fists and shouted: Ilsa! Ilsa! Ilsa…

Ilsa: Ah ah… that was little over the top.

Benji: Got it, no more cheering.

Ilsa smiled and walked to the door. Ethan looked at Ilsa’s back, pray she will pass "The Farm" tests safely.

At the same time, in Director's office, every word the team said was heard clearly by two people.

Hayley Cater: She's so naive, I like her already.

Erica Sloane: Don't underestimate her. She's former British intelligence, the key player that brought down the Syndicate and apprehended Solomon Lane.

Hayley Cater: This's just getting more and more interesting. 

Erica Sloane: You should go. Remember, this's not a competition.

Hayley Cater smiled, threw a dart at the wall. There's a huge map on the wall, showing every detail of the IMF teams, divisions and political connections. The dart hit right in the center of an Ethan's photo.


	3. Chapter 3

Langley. "The Farm" camp.

Halfway through training, Ilsa Faust proved once again that she was a force to be reckoned with no matter where she went. She had scored high marks in courses like kinds of foreign weapons、handling improvised explosives、counterterrorism tactics and evasive driving skills. 

Today is the Draft day. The heads of all directorates and offices come to the monitoring room, ready to recruit the best talents they interested in, but the student in the training ground don't know it. They are completing the test of shooting accurately in the dark without harming the asset. The big screen shows the participants' process in real time, a bit like the CIA version of the "Hunger Game", except you don't die, you just got eliminated and go home.

It was difficult for other students to shoot in an environment where there was no clear line of sight and repeated bursts of gunfire and intimidation, but for Ilsa it was just another repeat of last year's London Safe House. She's taking out the human silhouette targets one by one, approaching the asset. 

"Who's that?" Asked by the chief of Intelligence and International Relations, George Smith. 

An officer swipes the screen of the device in his hand, and Ilsa's profile appears on the right side of the big screen.

Smith: Oh, it looks like IIR gonna have a British member this year. 

A sneer came from the corner. "Save it. Everyone knows she's going to SAD." It was Taylor Wilson, the Deputy Director of Special Activities, a blond man in his 40s with an unconcealed arrogance on his face. 

Smith: To do what? Make the CIA "sadder"?

Wilson: What did you say? ! 

Smith: Isn't it? Cost a third of the budget every year but messed up so many missions, with that money and resources you can even create a new division!

Wilson: Watch your mouth! Old Man!Without SAD Intelligence and international Relations is nothing but an armchair quarterback!

Smith: Of course. You guys are definitely the pioneer of notoriety. Wait and see with your own two eyes about who she's gonna choose!

John Huntington, the Deputy Director for Analysis who had been silent all the time suddenly shouted: Woah, Easy Pals, she's not going anywhere. 

The two men stopped arguing and turned to look at Huntington. 

"She only wants to go to the IMF", Huntington shrugged. 

"IMF? ! " They both shouted in surprise.

IMF Office. 

Benji and Luther were discussing about something, and Brandt was walking around, looking a little anxious.

Brandt: Are we really gonna do this? It will be BAD if Sloane finds out. 

Benji and Luther didn't seem to mind. They were still in a heated discussion.  
Ethan came in with a bag in his hand. He took off his coat and asked: How's it going? Guys.

Luther: The walls of the yard are 65 feet high, guarded by laser net, 360-degree cameras and pressure-sensitive system.

Ethan: What about the vents in the building?

Luther: Ha! Another legendary break-in? This reminds me of the good old days. 

Benji: What Legendary break-in?

Luther: You never heard of it? We stole the NOC list from the CIA building while they were looking for us all over the world. 

Ethan smiled: We've been fighting side by side for over 20 years since then.

Brandt: Woah Woah Woah, hold on, Ethan, you can't do this, Sloane will dissolve the IMF, and we'll be on trial.

Ethan: She won't find out, we're not gonna steal anything, easy in, easy out, no one is the wiser. 

Brandt: But it's impossible, it's a strongly fortified place. You can't just walk in and out like a ghost. 

Benji: That's why we called Impossible Mission Force, Ethan, suit up, let Brandt see.

Brandt said angrily: Last time I wore one of these in a computer array, I almost got cut to death by pieces of a machine. 

Benji: Haha, this is a brand-new upgraded anti-gravity jacket, and it doesn't even need a magnet. Isn't that great? Ethan, all you have to do is jump in after we take out the security camera. Remember, you only have five minutes, after five minutes the system will reboot itself.

Ethan: Okay, guys. Action at 11:45 pm.

Brandt helplessly held his forehead, sighed: God, it's not going to end well.

Student dormitory apartment at "The Farm." 

After a tiring day of training and testing, Ilsa went to bed early. She dreamed of being chased, as if she could not rest in her sleep. 

Suddenly she heard a sound, years of secret agent life let her wake up immediately, subconsciously picked up the Swiss Army knife. 

She heard the lock turn. There's someone! She glided out of bed, stands in the corner behind the door, her moves like a cat. The door opened, a figure flashed in. Before he knew it, Ilsa quickly grabbed the man by the neck and said: Move and I'll cut your throat! 

"Ilsa, it's me, Ethan."That figure said.

Ilsa now saw him clearly, and she was pleasantly surprised: Ethan! Why're you here? How can you... 

Ethan: How can I let you spend this day alone?

Ilsa: What day is it?

Ethan looked at her sorrowfully, and by the light of the flashlight, he could see that Ilsa had lost a lot of weight and was tanned, he can imagine how hard the training could be.

Ethan: Your Birthday.

Then Ilsa realized she was training all day long everyday, she had forgotten the exact date. 

She looked at Ethan: So you risked coming into the camp just to celebrate my birthday?

Ethan smiled sheepishly: "This is for you, Ilsa. Happy Birthday." 

He said, opening the bag and taking out the presents,"This is your favorite chocolate. They are not allowed to eat sweets in the camp, right? It's "magic" spray. It works when you're hurt. Don't think I didn't see the bruise on your wrist. Oh! This is the most important one, the jade necklace I bought in Taiwan when I was on a mission, the words on it says "blessed" and the locals say it helps keep the owner safe." Ethan said as he put it on to Ilsa's neck.

Ilsa looked at the man in front of her, and for a moment her nose went sour and she burst into tears. 

Ethan: No No, don't cry. I told you I would never make you cry.

"It's tears of joy, Ethan, thank you."Ilsa said, smiling as she wiped her eyes. "I never thought anyone could care for me so much."

Ethan wiped away her tears. "Oh, the guys want to talk to you." He leaned close to Ilsa so she could hear him more clearly.Ilsa naturally rested her head on Ethan's shoulder. It was so quiet that she could hear the heartbeat in his chest. 

Through the earpieces came the voice of the IMF team: "Ilsa, Happy Birthday to you, British rocks!" 

"Kiddo, you're doing great, congratulations!" 

"Hey Ilsa, happy birthday and by the way your man is crazy he almost gets us caught by the CIA!"

"Shut up, Brandt!"…

Ethan looked at Ilsa a little awkwardly: Sorry, Ilsa, it's such a rough birthday. We will have a formal party after you finish training, what do you think? 

Ilsa shook her head: This is the best birthday I've ever had, I'm glad and grateful we spent it together, I've spent the last five years of my life undercover, they usually sent me a watch or something with a bug device on my birthday. They don't care about me live or die, but now you guys make me feel like home. 

Luther's voice over the earpieces: Ethan, you gotta go. 

Ilsa sighed, she touched Ethan's cheek: Yes, you better hurry, don't get caught in any troubles. 

Ethan said reluctantly: OK. Ilsa, take care of yourself, we will meet soon.

Then he stood up and went to the door. Ilsa looked at him wistfully. Suddenly Ethan stopped, he turned around and came back. 

"I forgot something." He said. 

Ilsa: What?

He bent forward and laid a kiss softly upon her forehead. 

"Okay, now I can go. Remember, I think about you every day."

Ilsa smiled sweetly and watched Ethan walk out the door. Her dreams will sure be peaceful and beautiful tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

The Noah's Ark Conference Room in the CIA headquarters building.  
The welcome party for the new agents of the year 2019 was going on right now. 56 recruits passed rigorous training and selection tests, they were selected from 1,000 candidates to join the Imperial Eagle, the CIA. Among them were former marine snipers, Yale undergrads, CIA intelligence analysts, they’re from New York middle class families, Texas Ranches, Congressmen's mansions, sons and daughters of every family but as of today, they have only one identity, and that identity is CIA’s secret agent.  
Ilsa Faust was clearly the focus of the party today, with winning the first place at all subjects, a background as a former British intelligence, and an undeniable beauty and presence, even though she kept it as low-key as possible she was gathered around by heads of various departments, they are still making a final effort for their own departments to recruit this valuable talent.

Taylor Wilson: Ms Faust, it's an honor to meet you. Congratulations on your excellent achievement. I think you might know that Special Activities is the best division in the CIA, we have the highest level of operational authority and full technical support, you will have an adequate arena for the exercise of your talents, me and all my colleagues welcome you with our open arms.

George Smith: Oh Wilson, you're back from the hearing? How did you explain to the committee that the SAD had damaged an entire unit in the bombing in Yemen? I'm really curious. He said, shaking his Bourbon and looking at Wilson with a smile.

Wilson Blushes: It's not Your Business!

Smith: I just wanted to cordially invite Ms Faust to join the Intelligence and International Relations, which is the perfect place to showcase her talents. By the way, Director Sloane was our former member, look at her now.

Nearby, John Huntington shrugged and took a sip of his whiskey.

“Maybe Ms Faust would like to be part of a team that is tailor made for great female agents like her,” said Mary Linn, the deputy director of Clandestine Services, a 50-year-old lady with a warm smile. “We're building a whole new Falconry tactical team to do more accurate intelligence operation by female agents, it's time for women to show our power, isn't it?

Wilson: Like Charlie's Angels? Ew.

Smith: Now we know Mr Wilson not only have a bad taste in movies but also a misogynist.

Wilson: Why don't you shut up and go back to your nerd home?

Smith: Well, I think you better get a job at pizza hut because you're about to be fired for negligence.

Wilson: SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!

Huntington: “Woah, Gentlemen, this is not cool, there’re ladies here...” 

…

They just kept arguing, and Ilsa was in the middle, embarrassed. She searched the room for someone with her eyes. It had been two months since they had met on her birthday, she wondered how’s he doing? Is he on a mission overseas lately?

Suddenly Ilsa saw the person she missed every day. Ethan and Brandt were standing in a corner saying something. Their eyes met. Ethan had obviously noticed her. Why didn't he come over?

Brandt: Regret it? I told you, the CIA is a power-hungry, in-fighting place, if she goes through the official selection channels, everyone will know about her, especially there are still infiltrators in CIA which has not been identified. Is this to protect her or to put her in danger? Have you really thought about it?

Ethan took a sip of his whiskey and didn't say a word. He saw the leaders of the various departments surrounding Ilsa, making overtures to her.

Ethan didn't take his eyes off Ilsa: “Brandt, what do you care?” 

Brandt: What are you talking about? We are a team, of course I care.

Ethan raised his head and drank the last of the whiskey, then handed the glass to Brandt and walked toward the crowd. Brandt looked at his back thoughtfully.

Ilsa was getting a little headache because the crowd surrounding her. She lowered her head and rubbed her temples, wondering when it would be over.

Suddenly a hand gently reached out in front of her, “Ilsa, shall we?”

She smiled and looked up. Her eyes met Ethan's. She put her arm around his, and they walked away together with a surprised expression on everybody’s face.

Ilsa asked: Why didn't you come over earlier? What took you so long? 

Ethan: I thought you were interested in those people, I didn't want to interrupt.

Ilsa: I’m not interested in anyone of them, I was waiting for you.

Ethan stopped, gave her a soulful look. He grabbed Ilsa's hand and made their hands laced tightly.

“Let's go over there, guys are waiting.” He said.

Ilsa nodded, smiling sweetly in response, feeling the warmth of Ethan's hand, her heart racing as she acknowledged the thrill of showed up hand in hand with the loved one in a public workplace. 

"Hey, it's our little champion!"Luther said and then gave Ilsa a big hug, as did Benji and Brandt.

“This is Agent Jane Cater.” Ethan introduced.

Ilsa and Jane shook hands, Ilsa: Nice to meet you, Agent Cater.

Jane: Oh, Call Me Jane. We finally meet, I've heard so much about you from these guys, and you should know it’s not easy to get high compliment from Brandt.

The team looked at Brandt with funny eyes, who seemed flustered.

Brandt muttered: Don't be ridiculous. I didn't say things like that.

Ilsa raised an eyebrow and smiled at Brandt: Really? Wow, that's new to know.

Brandt felt his heart beating fast in his chest, he blushed a little and took a sip of whiskey.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise, across the hall Wilson and SAD members gathered around Smith, quarreling as if it were going to be a fight in 2 seconds. 

Ethan said to Ilsa and Jane: Ladies, We have to take a look. You two stay here. We'll be right back.

Then the guys walked to the crowd. Jane: I can tell you two care a lot about each other. 

Ilsa: Um, I... 

Jane: It's OK. Been there, done that. I remember those days when I was   
on missions with the man I love. In this line of work, no one knows which comes first, tomorrow or the accident. It is admirable to still choose to fall in love while fully aware of this fact.

Ilsa looked at Ethan's back, said: "It's not up to me to choose. It happens when you least expect it." Ilsa knew a thing or two about Jane, Benji had told her about their story during the ghost protocol, Jane must have thought about her lover, Hanaway. 

Ilsa: Ethan is a deep person, he never wore his heart on his sleeve,  
sometimes I think I know him well, sometimes I don’t even know what he’s thinking. I feel we are so close but at the same time so far away.

Jane: The way he looks at you is... I never saw him like this before. You guys just need time to get to know each other. I don't mean to pry, you must have many romantic memories? Since the places you have been on missions has been all romantic cities, Vienna, Casablanca, Paris, omg I can't imagine, it must be like those rom-coms?

Ilsa thought for a moment and said: hmmm, we used to jump off the roof together, and I made him fall off his motorcycle, and he driven a car rushed over me and…

"Wait, what???" Jane asked surprisedly.

Ilsa: I thought this is how agents get along? Isn't it?

Jane: No. Of course not. Poor sister. What have you been through? You need to make your own romantic memories, well, in a less dangerous way, go on a date, watch a movie, dance on a party or something like that. 

Ilsa: Thanks for telling me this, Jane, I don't know any friends here except the team boys. This kind of topic only can talk to a girl friend.

Jane: You got it, sister, I'm so root for you two, just like the whole team does. Being in a relationship in this line of work is a delicate dance. After you two become coworkers you don't think about what brings you together, but what keeps you apart. 

Jane's words made Ilsa lost in deep thought, her mind filled with that sentence, “what keeps you apart? ”

Erica Sloane's voice interrupted her thinking: Ms Faust, inform the IMF team to come to my office now, there's a new mission. 

Erica took one look at the scene that Wilson and his men had made, “God, I'm seriously considering dissolving the SAD now."Then she hurried out of the door.

Jane: Oh boy, duty calls the first day you became an official agent, you go first, I'll go call the guys.

Ilsa had a hunch that she and Jane would be good friends, and the IMF really isn't like the rest of the CIA.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see my readers(if there's any). I've been busy working to fight against the epidemic, we are all doing our part. Wish you all stay safe and healthy. I miss IMF team and I love Mission Impossible😭 sometimes I feel tired then I watched Missions(for a hundred times), I feel inspired by our badass agents. Don't give up, we are all in this together, it will get better soon.

The IMF members followed Erica to her office. Suddenly she realized something and said: Let's go to the IMF office. We should be professional. The members looked at each other, not knowing what she was up to, but acting on the orders of their superiors. Of course, they didn't know Erica changed her mind because she remembered that the huge map on the wall in her office, which shows all the details of the IMF team, divisions and political connections, was not put away.

IMF Briefing room.

Most people may not know that every time the IMF team accomplish a mission, members will come to the room to debrief, including the action plan, process, results, all voice call recordings, video files for killing or arresting targets, etc. All of those will be filed, and then sent to the analysis office for evaluation. 

If there is an indiscriminate killing, leakage of state secrets or other anomalies observers will intervene. It's usually just a boring, standard procedure, a way to signal the end of a dangerous mission, a way for group members to meet and chat with old friends before they can finally take time off, they usually talk about where to go for a vacation.

As the group settled into their seats at the conference table, Erica took out a flash drive and asked Benji to plug it into the computer so that the task could be displayed on a big screen.

Benji looked at the pop up dialog and asked: What's the access code, Ms Sloane?

Erica: Oh, excuse my poor memory. Do you know how busy it is to be both leaders of the CIA and the IMF? I still get the two tasks mixed up, let me see... she said as she walked over to the computer.

Benji:No, that's history file… go back… click the parent folder... no，not the “stop the device.”

Without knowing what they clicked on, a huge list of video files suddenly appeared on the screen and started playing automatically, looking like debrief videos.

Ethan: No No No! Benji, turn it off!

Everyone turned to look at Ethan with curiosity and bewilderment.

Benji asked, puzzled:What's wrong?

Ethan: Um… It's classified information, turn it off right now!

Erica: Seriously? Talking about classified information in front of me. You know who I am, right?

The videos on the big screen is still playing automatically, nothing strange.

Ethan: I'm sorry, Ms Sloane, but as you can see these are all debrief videos, I'm just concerned that the sudden auto-play could be a computer virus that might leak information.

Erica: Are you suggesting that my flash drive has some kind of ridiculous virus? I'm the director of the CIA. And believe me, if I wanted classified information I don’t need such stupid methods!

Ethan: I didn’t mean that, for security reasons we should..

Brandt grinned: Oh, I'm so intrigued.

Jane: Yeah, me too. What's in there? Please don't tell me you watch that kind of video in debrief room...

Luther: You mean Ethan? No. It's the kind of thing that Brandt will do.

Brandt: Hey! What did I ever do to you? What makes you think it's me? I'm pro-honesty. Play it and let everybody see!

Ethan: No! Absolutely not! Shut it down! Shut it all down, Benji!

Ilsa didn't say anything, and she seemed as confused as the rest of the group, but after Brandt and Jane spoke, she looked at Ethan a little strangely, and wondered if Ethan was who they said he was. It's human nature, but isn't it unprofessional to be in the briefing room?

Erica: You can't be too weird. If the IMF is covering something up, I will immediately inform the observers to initiate an investigation and report it to the committee, Hunt, anything you say can and will be used as evidence…

Suddenly a video on the screen interrupts her words and drew everyone's attention.

Everyone: WHAT IS THIS?!

Ethan closed his eyes: Oh no…


	6. Chapter 6

The video, titled debrief_3625_syndicate, showed Ethan and Luther sitting in the briefing room, sipping beers and chatting, with the time in the lower right corner dated August 1,2015. 

Ethan: Ah, my shoulder still hurts. 

Luther: Can he be tricked into a trap if you don't make it look real?

Ethan smiled: Yeah, mission accomplished again. Cheers! 

Luther: To the IMF!

Taking a sip of his beer, Luther said: I've always wondered, did you ever think about going with her when she asked that question? 

Ilsa looked at the screen in surprise. Everyone was watching as intently as she was, waiting to hear Ethan's response. Ethan rubbed his eyebrow as if he knew how embarrassing it was. 

In the video, Ethan replies: It would be a lie to say I didn't think about it, but at that time the IMF was shut down and we haven't captured Lane, I have to make things right.

Luther: Oh, so you have a crush again? That's a good sign! Then why not go find her after the mission?

Ethan: She doesn't want to be a spy anymore, and I gave her the ledger in the hopes that it would help her get out of MI6, also we helped her recover her identity in front of the Prime Minister. Hopefully, she'd be out of the agency by now and living a normal life. 

Luther: Aw, you romantic bastard, Ethan. You did so much for her. She doesn't even know. 

Ethan: Hey, you're the one who said that in our line of work, there's no way to have a relationship, so she might as well stay away from me and be safe. 

Luther: But you and Julia have been separated for almost ten years, and it's time for you to start a new life! We've been old friends for 20 years, I can tell who you're serious about. To be honest, you two have a lot in common, both of you are the lone wolf, badass and so damn relentless.

Luther and Ethan laughed together.  
Ethan: She's... she's just so special. You know, the spy life can be destructive, and a lot of people turn or break down under pressure, how rare is it that she's always been so honest and so kind! 

Luther: Are you sure she only saved you because America and Britain are allies? 

Ethan: I don't know, maybe because I told her she had nice shoes. Ha ha ha. 

Luther: Oh my God, you are so devious! Most men don't even notice shoes! They all freaking look the same! 

Ethan laughed: What can I do? Trapped in the dungeon, I had to find a way out! Trying to get her on board, and she didn't seem like the type to work for the bad guys, and I was like, "Why did an elegant woman in a place like this? Undercover, maybe?

Luther: Hey, the story of you two can make a movie. Where are you going on vacation? 

Ethan: I want to go rock climbing in Death Valley. 

Luther: Dear Lord, here we go again. Can't you just lay down and listen to some music? 

Ethan: Haha, can't help it. 

Luther: Well, be careful out there. I gotta go, see you buddy. 

Ethan sat alone in the empty room, looking at the Ilsa photo on the screen, and he picked up the pen on his desk and began to draw it. He sat there for a long time, then walked out of the briefing room with the Ilsa portrait he had drawn.

The room was eerily quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop, and no one expected to see such a rare footage before entering the briefing room.

It was Erica broke the ice: Ok, I'm dying of embarrassment. Obviously you two need some time to talk about whatever this is, and your computer sucks, meeting in my office in 30 minutes. 

IMF members: Yes, Ms Sloane. 

Benji walked out the door and said to Brandt: Who needs Netflix now? I'm gonna binge watching debrief videos after this mission is done. 

Luther chuckled to his words, shook his head and Jane grinned. 

Brandt looked back at Ilsa and Ethan thoughtfully, then he walked out the door without saying a word.

Finally It was just the two of them at the Briefing room, sitting at opposite ends of the table. 

Ilsa said: Why didn't you tell me? I was just talking to Jane at the party about how you never wore your heart on your sleeve, and now it seems like you were never gonna tell me, is that it?

Ethan went over to her and sat down, took her hand: Of course I'll tell you, just not in this way. 

Ilsa: So that year in London station, when I asked you if you wanted to come away with me?

Ethan: Yes, I did.

Ilsa smiled beautifully, and her eyes got a little moist. 

"How could I not," Ethan said, gently touched Ilsa's cheek, looked into her eyes fondly, "I want to see that smile every day, but at that time I had to..." 

Ilsa interrupted, "I know, I know… That's enough for me. You just made my day. I didn't expect such a... gift?

They both laughed, and Ethan blushed a little.

He leaned forward and kissed Ilsa on the lips. "What do you think of this 'gift' ?"

Ilsa turned red and stared into Ethan's deep green eyes. She smiled and put her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. Ethan responds warmly and gently, smelling the faint scent of her, the reassuring scent that drives him crazy, and he remembers the first time they met, somehow the idea made the person in front of him even sexier.

They kissed affectionately until they had to take a breath. Just as Ethan was about to continue, Ilsa put her finger to his lips and said, "We have a mission to do. "

He stopped and sighed ruefully: God, why is there always so many missions! You're right. I should have gone away with you. I've been a blind fool.

She could not help laughing at his rueful countenance: Yes, you are. But now we have a job to do. Will you promise me one thing？

Ethan: "Yes we should quit our jobs and go to my house right now." He said as he tried to kiss her again.

"No!" Ilsa smiled and punched him in the chest. "I'm serious. Can you tell me what you think from now on? I want to know all about you. " 

He took her hand which put on his chest and kissed it, "I promise." 

Ilsa smiled happily and hugged Ethan, again she felt the comfort and warmth of his broad chest and his strong arms, just like she remembered.

Director's office.  
Ethan and Ilsa walked in, the rest of the team and Erica were already waiting for them.

Luther whispered to Ethan: Hey, why are you smiling? Like you are VERY happy?

Ethan just smiled and didn't answer.

Across the room, Benji happily raised his fists at Ethan and mouthed: Yeah!!!

Jane said to Brandt: Aren't they just sweet?

Brandt: Super. The two of them being together makes my teeth hurt.

Jane: Oh Brandt, can you not be a buzzkill for once？

Erica: Be quiet! This isn't high school and you're not drama teenagers, can we please focus on the mission? 

Everyone: Yes secretary.

The team watched the big screen. It was a picture of a Mediterranean man with piercing blue eyes and a scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face, making it impossible to judge his expression. 

Erica: "Your mission, should you choose to accept it or…" 

"Destroy it."

Ethan frowned as the group looked at each other, puzzled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this chapter actually took shape last November. I was surprised and excited when I found out that Mi: 7 would be shot in Italy. Writing on my phone was a challenge, please forgive grammar mistakes and ridiculous words.

Director's office. Langley. 

The pictures on the big screen were displayed one by one, members of the IMF saw an elaborate map of northern Italy, an organization chart of EUCOM, the personal file of an American officer and an apparently candid photo of a masked Mediterranean man in his 30s, the pixels aren't very high.

Erica Sloane: I'll cut to the chase. Robert Richards, a Pentagon staff officer, came back from a trip to Italy last month and confessed to the NSA that files about the US defence deployment at the Vicenza military base had been leaked, the president wants it back as soon as possible, in confidence and under the radar, not only because it's highly classified but also... for some disgraceful reasons, we can't use our regular military and police forces.

Benji: May I ask what the reason is?

Erica took one look at him and said: Robert Richards was at a private party during his stay in Italy... yes, the worst kind you can imagine. Unfortunately, it was all a setup, not only did he leave unsightly photographic evidence, but the files was also leaked, and intelligence from IIR indicates that "Pugnale" was closely associated with the incident.

Jane: Pugnale? It's Italian for short knife, right?

Erica: "Yes, Pugnale is a secret society in Padova notorious for violence and blackmail, and its leader, Antonio Lepino, " the picture of the Mediterranean man appears again on the screen, "He is the heir of the old Lepino, and we have little information on him, for he had been studying for a doctorate in law at the University of Saint Martin, yes, ironically, seems to be a layman of the deaf, we can’t be sure.

Brandt: But we all know the drill. All of EUCOM's files are military-grade encrypted, even if they get it, they wouldn't be able to crack it. They wouldn't have access to anything but waste disks.

Erica: At any rate, there's a risk that important files are out there, and once a rogue agent or insider has been bribed, cracking them is a matter of minutes. So, if you can't retrieve the file, destroy it on the spot.

Erica continued: According to our intelligence, he will be attending a business Christmas event in Padova on December 20. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to find the missing files on the defense deployment of the Vicenza military base, and if you are caught or killed, I will disavow any knowledge of your action.

The mission impossible team members looked at each other with firm eyes.

Erica: So I take that as a yes. The details are in the file. You have 72 hours. Any questions?

Benji: Can we wear masks?

Erica: Wear masks, put on costumes, whatever you need to do, the last thing I want to see is that you guys get in a car chase or blow things up in a small Italian town, given the sensitivity of this mission, you have to do this in the most imperceptible way possible. Do you understand?

The IMF members said in unison: Yes!

December 20,2018. Vicenza military base, Italy.

Jane carefully helped Ilsa with her contact lenses. "It’s completely invisible, the technology is really improving, " she told Benji, holding up a mirror to show Ilsa what she looked like.

Benji: Ilsa, remember, you have to look the target in the eye for five seconds.

Ilsa nodded and blinked, trying to adjust to the contact lenses.

Outside the door, Ethan said to Brandt, would you keep an eye on her? Don't let her out of your sight for a second.

Brandt: Ethan, this is what you should do. Let me climb a 10-foot wall to the mafia's mansion.

Ethan: You know the rules. It’s already an exception we're on the same team. It's better for everyone if we're not in the same mission scenario.I might jeopardize the mission if I see her even a little banged up.  
Brandt lowered his eyes and nodded.

Hotel Casa Del Pellegrino at Padova, Italy.

Ilsa and Brandt walked into the banquet hall. Ilsa dressed in a crimson evening dress, with her hair down elegantly on the left side and a diamond earring on her right ear, Ilsa once again caught everyone's attention as she calmly surveyed the room and the crowd.

Brandt, dressed in a black suit and white shirt, crisp and stylish, with a crimson pocket square over his right side, his brows furrowed with a serious expression, and his eyes searching for their target.

Ilsa looked at her companion: Why’re you so nervous? Take it easy, okay?

Brandt: What? I'm not nervous. This is my usual face.

Jane's voice came over the earpiece: Come on, you look like you're going to defuse a time bomb.

At the other end of the room, dressed as a waitress and carrying a tray, she smiled in Italian and asked the guests if they would like some champagne.

Brandt exhaled, buttoned his suit: All right, relax, party mode.

Ilsa thought Brandt like this was kinda cute. She smiled, took his hand and prepared to walk forward.

At the touch of Ilsa's hand, Brandt's slightly relaxed heart tensed again. He released her stiffly: “What are you doing?”

Ilsa asked: “What's wrong?”

Brandt swallowed, avoids the emerald gaze from Ilsa: Our job is to find Lepino, stay focused.

Ilsa: Don't forget our cover. You look like my bodyguard. We don't look like a couple at all.  
Brandt pursed his lips, and his eyes met hers. Ilsa looked at him with an expression that could not argue with.

Brandt: Fine.

Ilsa smiled and took Brandt's hand in hers, walked towards the crowd.

Brandt’s throat was dry and he did not say much for the rest of the night. Years Later, William Brandt recalls that night, still haunted by the warmth of his hands and the pounding of his heart. 

Suddenly the device they were wearing received a signal from the face-matching system. Lepino showed up. He was five feet tall, with brown hair, angular features. Dressed in a dark blue suit, and no mask to hide his face. It was a handsome face, especially with those eagle blue eyes.

“I’m going.”Ilsa let go of Brandt’s hand and stepped forward. Brandt felt his stomach sink and he blurted out, "Be careful. " Ilsa looked back, gave him a smile and a little nod. Brandt watched her walk towards Lepino, and his men got up to block the way. Lepino waved them off.

Ilsa: “Nice to meet you, Mr Lepino. I'm Anna Johnson. “  
Lepino looked at Ilsa: You know me?

Ilsa: I've heard a lot about you.

Lepino looked doubtful: Me? What do you want?

Ilsa: I thought you might have some merchandise looking for a buyer, and I'm very interested.

This remark caught his attention, suddenly he looked serious: what do you mean?

Lepino's mansion. Padova.

Guided by Benji through an earpiece, Ethan was agile as he climbed over the walls of the yard, trying to find possible hiding place of the files.

It's a three story building with a Byzantine Dome, a spiral staircase in the center, symmetrical on both sides, and some windows open on the second floor. There was a fountain in the courtyard, and the sound of running water made the whole building very quiet.

Ethan looked around, and through his earpiece comes Benji's voice: Ethan, do you copy? Are you in?

Ethan: Copy, I'm in the southeast corner.

Benji: Thermal imaging shows the front door and hallway are guarded, so you're gonna take a right down the alley, then a right to the stairwell.

Ethan followed Benji's instructions to the stairs.

Suddenly Benji said:"Fall back, fall back. Someone's coming down. "

Ethan had to duck into a room on the first floor, holding his breath as he listened.

In a van 500 yards from the mansion, through a thermal display Benji saw two people moving slowly down the stairs. There's a six-foot gap between them. He's confused. What are these two doing?

Benji: Ethan, we got two coming down.

Ethan: No, three.

Benji frowned and said: How come I only see two thermal images?

Ethan: Because the third one was dead.

Benji shocked: What？

Ethan hided in the dark of the room and saw through the glass, two men carrying a stretcher covered in white cloth. A van arrives at the front door and he hears a man said in Italian: Get rid of it and burn it. With the roar of the van's engine, the yard was quiet again.


	8. Chapter 8

Hotel Casa Del Pellegrino at Padova.

Lepino look at Ilsa-alert, suspiciously. Brandt was at the other end of the room, talking excitedly to a few Italians, drinking from time to time, and watching Ilsa's every move as he lifted his glass.

Ilsa: Let’s cut to the chase, Mr Lepino. What you got has an encrypted password in a datebase, and there’s no way to decrypt it. You might as well sell it for a good price.

Lepino: I don't know what you're talking about, and who are you exactly?

Ilsa: It doesn't matter who I am. The important thing is I can offer you a high price.

Lepino: At the very least I need to know which side my buyers are coming from. Is it black? or white?

Ilsa: Why are there only two possibilities? Can't it just be a third party doing business? What's your problem with money? Mr Lepino?

Lepino looked meaningfully at Ilsa, who returned his glance with a captivating smile.

Lepino: Have you ever heard the saying, E' bianconera la nostra vita, è bianconero il mondo, sei bianconera come me. (“our lives are black and white, the world is black and white, and you and me are also black and white.”)

Ilsa smiled: Simili a Degli Eroi, abbiamo Il cuore a strisce. (“Like the heroes, we all have black and white hearts.”)

Both of them laughed. Lepino: To Black and white. Cheers!  
Ilsa: Bianco e nero (Black and white).  
They clinked glasses and drank the toast. Their gaze locked, and Lepino didn't take his eyes off Ilsa for a second, he was lost in those green ocean. 

Then Jane came over with a tray and a smile on her face, took their empty glasses and replaced them with two glasses of champagne.

Walking across the banquet hall to the kitchen, Jane whispered: “I've got the fingerprints.”She quickly left through the back door as she changed. She got into an unassuming van on the side of the road which Luther has already waiting in it, and it roared away immediately.

Later that night, Lepino was already tipsy. He leaned forward, said to Ilsa: Ms Johnson, would you do me the honor of coming to my humble home? We can talk about the "business." 

Before Ilsa could say anything, Brandt suddenly appeared in the midst of them.“Now I know where you are,”he said, drunkenly. "Do you give a damn about me?"

Ilsa looked at Brandt wide eyed, obviously not expecting him to barge in.  
Lepino frowned and asked: Who are you?  
Ilsa: I'm so sorry. He's my husband.  
Lepino: “Really? Him?”He asked, with a look of surprise and disbelief.

Brandt was still drunk and rambling, Ilsa said awkwardly as she tried to hold him back: “Ha... Right, I love this man and I can not lie. Mr Lepino, I have to go. Mind you, the longer you keep that thing, the worse it is for you. The Americans aren't the only ones who want it. You'd better hide it well.”

Lepino looked gravely as Ilsa helped the drunken Brandt out of the door.  
Soon a black car pulled out of the intersection and headed east. Ilsa and Brandt, sitting in the blue porsche parked outside the door, saw it and told their teammates through the earpiece.

Ilsa: Brandt, what was that?  
Brandt: He's leaning in. I was saving you from an awful situation.  
Ilsa smiled resignedly: It's okay. I've dealt with worse. It’s your break-in caught me unprepared.  
Brandt: What! What a wonderful acting I did!  
Ilsa looked at his smug expression and shook her head, smiling.  
"It sucks, okay?" "No, it doesn't! I'm a famous actor in the IMF! " "Don’t brag!" "I’m telling the truth!"

Lepino’s mansion. 

A bunch of lights flashed through the gate and a black car drove into the yard. Lepino and his men hurried up to the second floor, only to hear him said:"Look into that woman, Anna Johnson, and her companion who has a terrible British accent." 

He went to a room on the second floor and ordered his men to wait at the door. When he entered the room, he pressed the button on the shelf, and a whole wall spun around. There was even a room inside. After scanning his retinas and fingerprints, he opened the safe. Inside was a disk with the word EUCOM written on it.

Lepino breathed a sigh of relief when he confirmed that the item was still there. He closed the safe and the wall and went out, ordering his men at the door to step up security.

The Yard was quiet again. An agile figure climbed through a second story window to the room, where Ethan opened the wall, scanned fingerprint and retina which got by Jane and Ilsa and got the disk without a hitch.

"We got it." He said with a smile.  
Benji: It's almost too easy.  
Ethan: Bravo Team, great job.   
"Of course," said Brandt proudly, "I'm leading it."  
Jane and Ilsa Chuckled.  
Ethan: Not You, Brandt. Lepino said as I quote "a terrible British accent.”  
The members of the IMF all laughed.

Ethan: OK guys, we'll be at the rendezvous point in 15 minutes…  
But the next thing the members heard through their earpieces was Lepino's voice: Put the disk down and raise your hands. Don't move if you don't wanna get bullets in your skull.

For a moment the members looked at each other in shock, not even gasping for air, listening to what was going on at the other end of the earpieces.

Suddenly there was a gunshot, and the members' earpieces burst of loud static sound, and they unconsciously covered their ears in pain.

"I said DON’T move. Do I look like I'm joking? " Lepino's voice said.

Benji: “What we gonna…” Before he could finish there were three more shots, and everything fell silent.

Benji: Ethan? Ethan, do you copy? Ethan, please…

There's not a sound on the other end of the earpiece.


	9. Chapter 9

The IMF members realized that something bad might have happened. They looked at each other in shock and dismay. Ilsa was gasping for air and had to grab the door handle to give herself a grounded, in-control feeling.

Brandt quickly came to his senses and shouted: Benji get out of there right now! ABORT! Repeat! ABORT! Everyone evacuate immediately!

Benji: But Ethan's still in there. We can’t leave him!

Brandt: Ethan may have been compromised. Your location is in danger. Benji, this is an order!

Benji started the van, tears welling up in his eyes, he gritted his teeth, pressed the accelerator hard and rushed away.

When Ilsa regained consciousness, she shouted: I need to save him!

Brandt: No! Mission is aborted! We should meet the rendezvous point on Plan B.

Ilsa: I don't care about the DAMN mission! Brandt! I have to save him! She said as she started the car.

Brandt had to grab her hands to stop her: We WILL save him! But not now and this situation. You better wake up, or we'll all be exposed!

As he activated the Intelligent voice control system: “Destination: rendezvous alpha 712.” The car started immediately.

Ilsa: Let go of me!

Brandt grabbed her by the wrist and restrained her as hard as he could. Ilsa struggled and fought with him. The car dashed around madly on the road because their fight hit the steering wheel.

All of a sudden Brandt yelled: “Listen to me! you got to calm down! You think I'm not worried? Ethan's like a brother to me! No matter what happened, we need to keep going! This is what we've been trained for, Agent Faust, you're BETTER than This!”

There was sincerity and sadness in his eyes, and blue veins stood out on his temples. He gazed at her green ocean, only 5 inches apart, and he could see the tears rolling from her eyes, he could feel her breath trembling.

Ilsa's struggle turned into silent crying. She felt powerless and murmured: "You should've come with me… you should've…" She closed her eyes, and a clear tear rolled down her cheek. Brandt found that it made him ache.

His tone of voice became gently: "Hey hey… Ilsa, look at me. We don't know what really happened there, Ethan's gonna be okay. He can… he can scale the Burj Khalifa with his two hands, he can jump off an A400 without a scratch… That man is a legend. He won't be stopped by some lame thug."

Gazing up into his eyes, Ilsa can see concern and sincerity, it's very touching. She never knows Brandt has this side.

Ilsa: "Brandt?"

Brandt: "Yes, Ilsa." He felt a little relieved to see Ilsa has calmed down.

Ilsa: "Thank you… Can you… "

Brandt just realized he was holding Ilsa's hands the whole time, he worried about her so much that he didn't even notice.

He flushed to ears and quickly let go of her hands, murmured: "Sorry… I didn't…"

Ilsa: "It's okay…"

Brandt: "I'm so sorry…"

Ilsa: "You don't need to apologize…"

Brandt: "No… I… oh god we're arrived."

Rendezvous Alpha 712.  
Brandt pressed the password and scanned his retina. Jane, Benji and Luther had already waited for them.

Lepino's mansion.

Ethan was tied to a chair, his hands behind his back in a hold that was impossible to break. There were bullet holes on the wall behind him. He didn't understand why it went over his head and hit the wall when it could have killed him. Is this young mafia heir really what the intel says?

Leaning against his expensive Fendi Casa Desk, Lepino folded his arms and looked at Ethan. His lips curled in a contemptuous smile: "Rule number one: do not get caught. Am I right?"

Ethan was shocked. It was CIA recruit's first lesson in the farm. How did he know? One thought sent chills down his spine.

Ethan: "Since it is so, you should know that what we capable of. Soon this place will be surrounded by our people..."

Suddenly a loud slap to Ethan's face made him saw stars for several seconds, and the corner of his mouth bleed.

"People who steal in our neighborhood get their hands cut off, Hunt. I've been more than merciful." said Lepino, wiping his hands with a handkerchief. Ethan gasped and glared at him angrily.

Rendezvous Alpha 712.

Ilsa: No, we can't use tear gas, Ethan's in there, too.

Benji: We can use "Inferno."

Jane: What is that?

Benji: A kind of sound bomb, paralyzes but harmless.

Brandt: That'll work. All we need is a two-second distraction, me and Ilsa will take them down. Benji keep the car running and wait for us.

Benji nodded his head firmly.

Brandt: Luther, Call Vicenza, tell them to get everything prepared. You and Jane are the Bravo Team, you two should get ready now. It needs accurate calculation and the situation doesn't allow for any mistakes.

Luther: Copy.

He looked at Jane with a serious expression: "Jane, believe in yourself, you can do this. We're all counting on you."

Jane looked at him, biting her lips and said: I know. I won't let you down.

Brandt looked around at everyone in the room: "Let's bring him home."

Lepino's mansion.

Lepino: "Who're you, Ethan Hunt? Except for being a stupid pawn for politicians?"

Ethan replied with a sneer: "Me? I'm your worst nightmare, I'm the protector of justice…"

Infuriated by Ethan's playful tone and superhero quotes, Lepino suddenly grabbed Ethan's neck with his right hand and said in a low voice: "You fucking Yankees think every place in the world is your backyard, you can come and go like you own everything. Where do you think this is? This's Padova! Bastardo!" As he punched Ethan in the face.

Lepino spat and said: "The protector of Justice? " He laughed, "Have you EVER wondered what the truth is when you risk your life for those politicians? You fucking Yankees are the reason why the whole world is in such a mess. WE are the protectors who right the wrongs for human kind!”

Ethan repeated his words: "We? Who are 'we'?"

Lepino: "You can think of us as truth tellers. The World needs truth. People need to know who manipulate them and make them sacrifice their lives willingly."

Ethan: "I don't give a shit about what you called "truth", you name the people or organization, I bring them to jail to join you. Do you hear me?"

Lepino laughed: "No no no. You NEED it. 'And ye shall know the truth, the truth shall make you free.' Take that, know that and it'll keep you alive. You know why I didn't kill you?"

Ethan didn't say anything just stared at him with a frown.

Lepino: "Because you're useful. You're more useful than the people we blackmailed and tortured to death. I've heard that there's a Iegend in American intelligence. There's no secret he can not extract. No security he can not breach. No person he can not become. Your reputation precedes. Hunt. So, you're gonna get the password of this disk and give it to me."

Ethan sneered: Are you out of your mind? You're delusional if you think I'm gonna get you that password.

Lepino bit his lower lip and said with a half-smile: She's a real knockout, Hunt. A beautiful creature. And that killer smile? Damn! You lucky Yankee…

Ethan suddenly struggled and tried to lunge forward, his throat growling in anger, his teeth clenched as he stared at the bastard in front of him.

Lepino continued: So why waste time and more lives? The sooner you get me what I need, the less people die. Your chick gets to be safe. And all your team members don't have to risk their lives for unworthy things. What do you think?

Ethan looked straight into his eagle blue eyes: I think you can go fuck yourself.

Lepino closed his eyes for a moment, shook his head, and took out a Beretta 92F, aimed directly at Ethan: "I admit it took a lot of effort to get you here, It's such a pity that you won't corporate. I have no choice but to make you disappear. Goodbye, Ethan Hunt."

Ethan saw clearly that this time the bullet would not pass over his head, but would pierce his skull.


	10. Chapter 10

Lepino's mansion. 

At the same moment that Lepino pulled the trigger, all the windows in the room shattered and a grenade-like object was thrown into the room. He cried out, "What the... " He quickly lay down with his head covered and heard a loud noise in his ears, he was paralyzed for an instant. The bullet that had been aimed at Ethan's head flew off the barrel to the lower left, as Lepino's hand, which had been holding the gun, trembled because of the sudden situation.

Amid the noise of a sonic bomb, Ethan had no time to mind the pain in his ears he just watched the bullet flew towards him.

The bullet entered his chest.

It was only after Ilsa and Brandt took down Lepino, they found that Ethan had been shot. Ilsa ran towards him with a shocked face and untied him to examine his wounds. When Brandt got the disk, he kicked Lepino on the floor so hard that the villain, who had just opened his eyes, was knocked unconscious again. Paralyzed by the sound bomb and been shot, made Ethan have no strength, and Brandt quickly carried him downstairs, shouting: "Go, Go, Go!" Benji stepped on the gas, and their Blue Porsche had left the scene. 

Lepino's men, who had been knocked around upstairs and downstairs, regained consciousness, and quickly got into several cars and chased the team.

On the quiet streets of Padova, a Porsche sped past like a blue lighting, pursued and attacked by dozens of cars of the enemy. The peace of the town was soon shattered by loud rumblings and gun fire.

Lepino's men leaned out of the window and fired with submachine guns at the back of the blue Porsche. All the windows were smashed. Ethan, Ilsa and Brandt lowered their heads to dodge the heavy rain of bullets. Some of the bullets went through the body of the car, and a couple of them flew a few inches from Ethan's nose. "Get down! Get down!" shouted Brandt from the co driver's seat. 

Ethan's right hand was tightly clenched against Ilsa's left, and Ilsa pressed her right hand against Ethan's wound to stop him from bleeding. Ethan's lips were white, he was sweating through his head, and his breath was weak. Ilsa's heart ached when she saw Ethan being like this. She knew she must be strong to give Ethan support and console. Even though her heart ached and worried like hell, she tried to say in a firm and encouraging tone: "Ethan, you need to breathe in, lower your heart rate, you're gonna be okay."

Brandt shouted: "Benji, speed up! Faster!" Benji: "I'm working on it!" Brandt: "YOU said this car was bulletproof. How come all the windows are broken?!"

Benji: "Oh, I'm sorry the car didn't stop the 1,000-ROUND per minute AKS-74U!" Brandt: "Jesus… Where the Hell are you Bravo Team?!!! We're UNDER ATTACK!!!"

Luther's voice came through the earpiece: "Hold on, Jane, turn off your comms for a while. Focus and wait for my signal. Brandt you gotta stop yelling!"

Ethan looked into Ilsa's eyes and said with all his strength: "Sorry… I promised you… that… I…"

Ilsa shaking her head, trying to smile: "Ethan, everything's gonna be alright. Just lower your heart rate, keep breathing, you can do this!"

Ethan said weakly, squeezing a smile from the corner of his mouth: "I've always wanted to say to you… but all these years…" Tears twinkled in his eyes. It was hurt to see him like that. Ilsa felt like a knife stab in her heart.

Suddenly, he spat out a mouthful of blood. Ilsa couldn't help crying out. Tears came down in an instant. She was aghast. She cried:"Please, Ethan… Don't scare me, Please…"

Brandt looked at them in pain and anxiety and shouted: "Benji, speed up! Full speed!" Benji, gritting his teeth and pressing the accelerator furiously, The car reached a speed of 150 mph, dodging cars on the city's roads and roaring through their ears with oaths and curses.

Ilsa held Ethan in her arms and said over and over, "It's okay, Ethan, you gonna be okay. Stay with me… Stay with me…" He could smell the faint scent of her, the scent that had always fascinated him. 

And the smell of blood in the air. He saw death beckoning to take him from the arms of his beloved. 

A hundred yards away, across the road, Luther stared out at the intersection in the dead of night. When he had a visual on the front of Benji's car. "Now!" He shouted to Jane, who was waiting nearby, taking aim with a sniper rifle. By the time Jane opened fire, Benji's car was already alongside them, and Lepino's black car was chasing them relentlessly only 50 yards away. 

Jane shot a 150 mph moving target at a 90 degree angle. At the instant of the shot, Lepino's black car was hit in the side tire, and the sudden disappearance of air pressure caused the speeding car to swerve and crash into the street lamp. Meanwhile, the car Benji was driving had long since disappeared into the night. 

Luther and Jane got into their van, Jane took out a remote-controlled device, Luther: "Light the fuse."

Jane detonated the bombs that had been installed on the side of the road, and all of a sudden there was a huge flash of fire, and there was a series of explosions in Lepino's motorcade. Luther and Jane quickly evacuate and the car blends into the night.

Vicenza military base. 

In the military hospital at Vicenza military base, doctors are performing an emergency operation on a patient who has just been carried in and fell into a coma. The IMF members were in a state of shock and waited with worries. Ilsa's hands were red with blood. She looked at the door of the operating room like she had lost her soul.


End file.
